Forum:Welcome to the watercooler
Welcome to the watercooler. This is a place to discuss anything about this wiki - how you use it is up to this community! You can discuss the subject of the wiki, or just the wiki itself, or even add an off-topic area. See for more on how forums work and how to add new forums to the index. NEW NOTE GUYS! This is from a dude name rexilsor who sent me a message: Okay, so I recently started reading Umineko, oh gods, with the PS3ification patch, it is the most beautiful VN I have ever read. And then I couldn't advance to episode 2. And then I found your project, and noticed that you downscaled sprites and such because you couldn't get onscripter to recognize the high-resolution images and such. And while your patch is very, very readable, I've been spoiled by the high-resolution images. And so I fired off an email to the address on umineko.jbcs.info (noko@nm.ru): "I've recently fallen in love with Umineko, particularly with your patch, and I'm just curious if the project could be continued somehow. If the project is dead, or on some sort of pre-determined-length hiatus, could you let us know? And if you're done with it in general, could you at least let the people at the Uminekofix wiki a know how to edit your patch and/or make onscripter use the high-resolution graphics? (Heck, if there's anything I could help with, I'd be willing to devote a bit of time to the project.)" And got this response: "Hello, the project was never really going. I extracted data from PS3 game, modified PC version to support it, and put up the site. Some other people used that to convert episode 1 and published that. That's it. If you want to have a go at other episodes, you can just download patch and use the executable from it. To edit script you need to deobfuscate it, possibly with NSDec from http://nscripter.insani.org/sdk.html. After using the tool on it, you'll get a plain text file that you can edit. Also, if you name that file 0.txt and place it in the directory with executable, game will use that plaintext script instead of obfuscated one (something.dat), which is very handy for editing." So, I suppose they modified onscripter-en, and I'm asking for the source: "Alright, thank you for the information. I might just take a stab at editing. Also, would it be possible to get your source for the modified version of onscripter-en? (For starters, I played the first half of episode 1 on a Linux PC, and WINE simply couldn't handle the dll effects and whatnot very well, so I'd like to be able to use it natively. Also, I'm pretty sure that onscripter-en is GPL'd, so it'd be nice if your modifications could go back into the project. ^^;)" (Okay, I thought I'd take a stab at the script but then I started looking at it and realized that I have no idea what I'm looking at) Awsome man, thanks a lot. The thing is though, we don't know how to edit onscripter like this guy. If we can get his ver for windows that'd be amazing. We'd actually be able to continue the project. The thing is though, I've always used the patches in conjunction with the original backgrounds (for umi and higu). When we make the tweaking higurashi (higurashifix) project we had the original backgrounds and total gf vers. I'm trying to do the same. Ryukishi's backgorunds are in 640x480, I'd have to upscale ALL of his backgrounds, or at least get onscripter to upscale it. Hey, i'm gonna post this on the wiki forum for all to see. Saq78642 21:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC)